


The next morning

by crazycatt71



Series: A Dom & his sub [2]
Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn as part of the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after Morse's 1st punishment is surprisingly an enjoyable one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The next morning

Morse woke with a groan and opened his eyes to a room dimly lit by early dawn. He reached for the clock on the bedside table and squinted at it. It wouldn’t go off for a while yet. He set it down and settled back against the warm, solid body of Fred Thursday, his Dom; grinning as a strong arm tightened around his waist. He wiggled his hips a little, hissing softly as his sore bum made contact with a morning erection, reminding him of the punishment he had received the day before. He jerked forward, startled by the encounter even though he knew he shouldn’t be, it was perfectly natural. Thursday ran a hand soothingly along his hip.

“Not until you’re ready.” Thursday rumbled in his ear, his voice roughened by sleep.

Morse took a deep breath and relaxed back into his Dom’s arms. He still couldn’t believe how luck he was. Even though he and Thursday had been together for a couple of months, they hadn’t had sex yet. Morse had waited to have sex until he had found his Dom and was still nervous about it. Thursday was willing to wait until he was ready. Morse knew a lot of Doms would not have been so patient.

Morse groaned when the alarm went off and slapped a hand on it to silence it. Thursday grumbled at him as he slid out of his arms and off the bed. After pulling on a pair of pajama bottoms, he headed for the bathroom. He was standing at the sink when Thursday came in behind him.

“Morning.” Morse greeted him.

“Morning.” Thursday replied, wrapping an arm around his waist and nuzzling on his neck.

Morse shivered as stubble scratched his neck and warm lips caressed his ear. A hand ran along his hip and down the back of his pajamas to cup his bum, gently squeezing. Morse’s whole body twitched as a prickling sensation radiated along his skin. It didn’t hurt or feel good so much as it was a combination of the two and he was surprised to find he liked it.  Fingers pinched his nipple and he moaned out loud, his face turning red as he met his Dom’s eyes in the mirror. 

“You’ve nothing to be embarrassed about.” Thursday told him. “I like hearing you; it lets me know I’m doing it right.”

He simultaneously traced the shell of Morse’s ear with his tongue, rolled his nipple between his fingers, and trailed a finger along the crack of his ass to his hole, He rubbed the pad of his finger over the hole until it fluttered then moved on, rubbing lightly over Morse’s perineum, and along the underside of his quickly hardening cock. Sensations from all over his body flooded Morse’s brain; he moaned as he grabbed the sink to brace himself and tried to push back against the finger.  Thursday grabbed his hip to stop him.

“Easy, lad, I don’t want to hurt you.”

Morse whimpered.

“A bit eager are we?” Thursday chuckled. “Hold on.”

Morse bit back another whimper when his Dom left him, missing the heat and warmth along his back. He didn’t have to wait long before Thursday returned with a jar of petroleum jelly. He pushed Morse’s pajamas down past his arse and then slid them off of Morse’s slender hips, letting to pool at his feet. Morse cried out in surprise when his Dom’s slick hand wrapped around his cock and began to slowly stroke. Thursday lipped and nibbled on Morse’s ear as he slowly pressed a slicked up finger against his sub’s hole until it sank to the first knuckle.

Morse’s mind was buzzing with an overload of sensations; the hand, warm and firm on his cock and the strange but not unwelcome feeling of something in his arse. Thursday gave the head of his cock a squeeze and his hips jerked, pushing forward into the fist on his cock then back so his Dom’s finger slid deeper into him.

“Alright?” Thursday asked.

Morse’s brain was too fuzzy to allow him to form words so he nodded and rocked his hips back and forth, moaning with pleasure. Thursday let him go at it until his breath was coming in short pants. He twisted the finger buried in his sub’s arse until he could press that special spot. Electricity danced along Morse’s nerves and his shouts bounced off the bathroom walls as he came. Thursday slid his finger from Morse’s ass and pulled his cock free from his pajamas. He gave it a couple of pulls then slid it between Morse’s arse cheeks as he came with a grunt.  Thursday held Morse tightly against him, trying to get his breathing under control. After a few minutes, Morse turned around in his arms and shyly kissed him. Thursday hugged him then gave him a light slap on the ass, making him squeak.

“Get cleaned up and ready for work.” he ordered. “And shake a leg. If we’re late you can explain to Bright why.”

Morse’s face turned red as Thursday’s laughter followed him as he scrambled out the door.


End file.
